carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:77topaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2012 Micronations World Cup page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 06:37, 9 June 2012 :Hi, Topaz, welcome to the wiki and have a nice day! See you around. Echocho 09:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) IWO Games Hey Topaz, Please check out my blog here on getting the IWO games to Brunant. Any ideas would be great; I have a basic concept but we should work together to make a concrete bid. HORTON11: • 13:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, voting on the bid has begun here, so please be sure to vote for Brunant. HORTON11: • 12:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Football Until we can sort out the double/missing games, we shouldn't continue editing matchdays. Only when it is fixed we can retoractively do them and continue with the ones left. HORTON11: • 16:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Football (2) I believe I have solved the football issues. I completely reworked the schedule, the table, (most) player pages. So do you think yo could update the matches, table and top scorers for tomorrow (the 16th), cause I'm gonna be busy. HORTON11: • 21:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I would like to take a football team in the league, it is ok? Iwill buy players and do the stadium and the history, everything. Granero (talk) 03:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) But do you have a team too? Granero (talk) 03:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Proposal for the second league I have a proposal, we can do the pages of the second league teams and the players so the scorers can be put in the matchs. Granero (talk) ~ please don't use berganz name. thank you Why do you use berganz name? Please use another name than berganz. Berganz is my name and I don't want to see your blog when people search my name on google. Please change Berganz in your blog. And just to know, why berganz ? regards Fcois (talk) 10:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I am sorry for that. You think it is possible to change the berganz name and links in your pages? thank you, regards Fcois (talk) 10:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm totally scared when I read some of your pages, because I am a berganz, my wife is Lindsay as the Queen and we will have a baby in April 13! as see in http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Country_Wiki ... regardsFcois (talk) 11:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) but I can see "April 13: Queen Lindsay gives birth to her first child, a boy."Fcois (talk) 11:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Topaz, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do.--George the Greek (talk) 11:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Miorna brothers Come on Topaz, the pages about Luigo and Sialo Miorna are the same!--George the Greek (talk) 13:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Football again We should organize firendlies between Lovia-Brunant and a few clubs in anticipation of the start of lsca. HORTON11: • 18:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Transfers Hey Topaz, I'm not adding new players to the team. I'm just showing that these players came before this season. It would be unrealistic if Arabian FC hadn't buy any player.--George the Greek (talk) 10:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Topaz, I think you don't understand. I'm just implying that those players came to Arabian FC during the transfers period, not after that. I did it because it seemed like the team brought no new players.--George the Greek (talk) 22:23, February 13, 2013 (UTC) OK, you're right. Sorry for insisting so much. Anyway, what about Mikkelsen??--George the Greek (talk) 11:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : I'm sure Mikkelsen can be a winter transfer (unless he's scored goals before then). HORTON11: • 13:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : "Mikelsen" (presumably the same person) was a goalscorer during Matchday 7. 77topaz (talk) 07:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Victor Rounder Rounder was also the coach of the National Football team from 1973 until 1978.--George the Greek (talk) 14:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I wrote "who coached the national team and Arabian FC during the 1970's". :P 77topaz (talk) 18:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yes, I probably will. I just need to play these elections tactically and stay ahead of my opponents, I will probably vote for you soon unless someone skids ahead. Happy65 07:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The government of Brunant is open to giving Vincent Ndengu full asylum and protection in Brunant in light of the threats against his life (ps. you should accept, cause Tagpol may try again). HORTON11: • 17:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You can definitely work on the roster. Good luck! Ethandabomb (talk) 22:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) IWO games Hey Topaz, do you think you could help develop the list of Brunant athletes forthe games, using the list of sports on the IWO page. No need to create articles for the athletes, but we could just add the names (like this list here). HORTON11: • 17:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I guess I could, though I'll also have to work on athletes in the Southern Arc Islands, of course. 77topaz (talk) 01:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Professional help Hey Topaz, we're getting help from wikia to work on the main page and a background (see my talk). Hopefully I can get you're input cause we need a large image (or two smaller ones) for the background and could also use your opinion on the main page layout and logo too. HORTON11: • 19:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Please can you give us a win for FC Willemstad, it's matchday 5 and with our investment and current financial backing it would be unrealistic for us to not have a win. Happy65 06:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I've been blocked... in Tagog. Perhaps it's time to bring in the big guns and contact wikia staff (or ICly the UN). HORTON11: • 15:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Horton, I feel bad about this. Do they know that it wasn't you who wrote the letter? And yes, we should contact the wikia staff Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:07, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : I have no idea if they know it wasn't me, but it was still a rash and irrational, unfounded decision. HORTON11: • 17:19, November 12, 2013 (UTC) What was a rash decision? Their decision to block you, or my decision to post the letter? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Blocking me, unless it was for posting the picture. Oh, and come on chat btw. HORTON11: • 17:27, November 12, 2013 (UTC) At least the Tagog blocks aren't very long, but they're still without reason. 4kant's "constitution", which is treated as the wiki rules, is also growing increasingly unpleasant. If we can get 4kant to somehow certify that he treats the Constitution page as the site rules, maybe we can alert Wikia to it that way (slightly similar to what happened in Sliras with the administrators page (also a 4kant/Oos dictatorial thing, but not one that was meant to be). 4kant circumvented the Wikia ruling there by creating a page in Swedish which outlines so-called "true rules" and calls Wikia an "army" (apparently no-one in the Staff uses Google Translate? :P )) 77topaz (talk) 19:08, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, half their constitution are OOC site rules. See if you can go ahead with this plan. HORTON11: • 19:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm... how exactly would we go about it? 77topaz (talk) 19:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Well we do need to contact Wikia but I don't know how the other steps should be done. HORTON11: • 19:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Contacting Wikia wouldn't be hard (see the module). 77topaz (talk) 19:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) @Frijoles: thank you for letting me know that it was you who posted that letter! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) This is my talk page, not Frijoles's talk page. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :I know, I'm just keeping the whole discussion on one page :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC) @4kant: So what? I would do it again to defend the human rights of the Tagogese. And who cares if I'm blocked? I'd rather not contribute to a wiki where human rights are not valued anyway :P Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) More worrying news Bombs and nukes. HORTON11: • 17:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) That's a clear threat, so we could perhaps block 4kant for that. Maybe the Foreign Affairs ministry should ban Chvarqvians as well as Tagogese, if they're threatening to bomb us. 77topaz (talk) 20:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Well Chvarquia is only a 15-stub site, so its no worry. And we can just continue on the line of that being a hoax or empty threat. HORTON11: • 20:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :What 4kant and Semyon are doing is getting ridiculous... Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:45, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::It may be in character, but it really is. Even real dictatorships have limits as to where they will act. HORTON11: • 20:46, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::By the way Topaz, can you fill out the GP councillors at Kings State Councillor Order. I'm gonna start the council soon too! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm... I think you did something wrong, Frijoles. On the elections page I count 6 seats awarded to me but there's only five spaces on the KSCO, even though it says "5 people and him/her". 77topaz (talk) 22:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, sorry about that! Feel free to correct it :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 22:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) You returned! Traspes (talk) 03:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. 77topaz (talk) 07:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Transfer Would you be itnerested in selling Marco Miorna? HORTON11: • 15:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Not right now, since he's doing so well. Maybe in the summer, but not before that (he's already scored since the end of the winter break, anyway). 77topaz (talk) 21:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) That'd be the reason for transfering, him doing so good. Realistically a player this good would likely be poached but for the right price. HORTON11: • 15:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Since his family is involved with the club in multiple ways, he'd be unlikely to move at this stage at least. 77topaz (talk) 19:53, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Family links? Are you looking to link your Sheraldin family tree to the main Geni tree? If you are perhaps it might be best through the Spanish members in the tree. HORTON11: • 16:22, November 17, 2014 (UTC) The Esequeda family, you mean? They're actually Traspesian - Victor Esequeda, for example, is the manager of Primavera CF there. 77topaz (talk) 19:44, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Msybe they are relatives of the Royal Family of Traspes or the King of Traspes?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:06, November 18, 2014 (UTC) That's a possibility, though I think that Horton's latest idea was that Martin Samuel Sheraldin's wife could be descended from one of the illegitimate children of Cristian I. 77topaz (talk) 05:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Do you like that idea though? Well if you look at his page he had sons Antony Bellebard and Johan Cristian Singer, and daughters surnamed Francis. Ultimately the decision is yours but I find this idea to be very interesting. HORTON11: • 14:13, November 18, 2014 (UTC) On the page Cristian I it says that Bellebard had no children, it isn't known for sure if Singer is Cristian's son, and the Francis daughters aren't even named. :/ 77topaz (talk) 19:44, November 18, 2014 (UTC) We can change the Bellebard thing if you like(OOC Singer is Cristian's son). The Francis sisters aren't named here but they both appear on the tree. Also, come to chat if you can. HORTON11: • 19:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't come to chat yesterday, but I'm in chat now. 77topaz (talk) 19:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'm on now. HORTON11: • 20:21, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I added Francesca Hale, daughter of J.C. Singer. Now you'll just need to agree to a profile merge. HORTON11: • 14:33, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Miorna Given Marco Mirona's goalscoaring prowess, isn't it time he consider moving to a bigger club? HORTON11: • 17:09, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps, but: #The transfer window isn't open at the moment. #GUSC is a fairly big club - it finished 7th last season and is currently 8th. #His brother Sialo and Luigo both play at GUSC, and his father Otto is the manager. #GUSC is the biggest club I own. :P In fact, none of the biggest clubs are owned/managed by users. 77topaz (talk) 23:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) But maybe in the summer time??? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) My advice: Keep Miorna unless you're getting a very young, very good player. If GUSC want to challenge for the title in the near future, a quality striker like Miorna will be key. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 14:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) #This would be a summer deal ofc #Yes, but GUSC isn't a top four club nor a likely title winner, and he is of the quality to be in a top four club. #That's true #Still, moving to a bigger club would be much more lucrative HORTON11: • 14:27, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Voting You can give a major, minor and support vote. HORTON11: • 14:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Stadium Would GUSC move to the new Grijzestad stadium? HORTON11: • 16:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC)